Bright Light
by MeXJack Frost
Summary: One day, Stacey was living the perfect life. Popularity,admiration,caring family. The next thing she knows,her whole life was a lie and the worst part...She is not exactly human. AU
1. Chapter 1: What is this?

**Hi everyone!**

**It's my second fanfic...**

**It's set in modern days AU with Merlin characters**

The young girl woke up as the sun beamed on her eyes. She let out a small yawn and sat up.

"Ok,today's a special day.I'm sooo excited!"

It was another school day for Stacey. She 's a senior,the girls admire her,the boys want to date her,her parents treat her like a princess and to her brother,she's the best sister.

Today,it's her birthday,the day she's turning seventeen. Eagerly hoping that when she came downstairs,her family will wish her happy birthday but they were all doing their own stuff,didn't even lift their face to look her.

She ate her breakfirst and snatched her bag and books.

"Bye,I hope you all have a nice day!" Then Stacey slammed the door.

Her anger dropped a little when she saw her two best friends,Gwen and Morgana driving by in a Chevrolet Impala.

"Hey Stacey,what's the sad face for?"

"It seems that my parents and Nathan forgot my birthday,they didn't say a word about it this morning!"

"Maybe they forgot,but we didn't! Hop in oh and...I heard Peter is going to try and ask you-"

"And I will say _no._Morgana,how many times I told you? Me and him? Never gonna happen,it doesn't matter how many times he tried to ask,I've always end up saying no. He 's not my type and a stuck-up jerk. I would never date him,you saw the way he treated Gwen the last year..."

"Yeah,I can't believe I was that stupid to go out with him in the first place!"

"Fine,fine...I'm just saying he's gonna end up in your 'no-sorry-not-interested' list with the five other guys." Morgana let out a laugh but stopped when Stacey raised her eyebrow.

The girls arrived and went to their first class,Chemistry.

At lunch,Stacey's friends-as if half of the school came to the table with a big black forest fruits cake. They sang the song and chatted while eating the cake.

The day ended fast,never was it boring.

Stacey got home,hoping that her family would at least wish her something,it was an _at least_ she thought. The door opened and the house was empty,unusual as her mother always picked up Nathan after school and then her father would be at home too.

"Hello? Mom...Nathan?" Then,just as she just something moving,like a head full of dirty blonde hair behind the kitchen counter.

"SURPRISE !"

It was her family,they were planning all along her birthday and their neighbours ,the Millers twin sisters came too.

"Happy birthday Stacey,you are officially seventeen now!"

"I know Mom,thanks for planning this whole thing. Same for you Dad,Nathan..."

The party was exceptional,Stacey invited some friends and it was fabulous.

After nine o'clock,they all went home. Even herself felt a little tired too so decided to go to bed early.

As she brushed her teeth,she saw her skin changing color and pink patterns drew. It freaked her out. She rubbed her eyes,but her skin was still abnormal.

Her chin and neck started to become baby purple color and something else appeared.

"What is this?!"

As her hand touched the side of her neck,it wasn't her skin,but _scales._

**Review thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2:Arthur Pendragon

Are those _scales_? _Reptilian scales_?!

Stacey took one last look and with a panicked look on her face,she searched everywhere in the bathroom for something that could get rid of her problem.

When her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror, she gasped.

"What the…"

The scales were gone,leaving her skin like before,untouched and unchanged.

"I really need to sleep… Gosh."

Just as she fell on her bed,her eyes closed slowly and she fell in a deep sleep.

The next morning,in Physic class,the teacher called out names.

"Ugh,is she the new teacher?"

"I guess so. Mrs .Davis said the suppliant will replace her this week.",said Gwen turning to Morgana.

Stacey shrugged,she felt her wrist burning, aching and couldn't stop scratching. Then she noticed someone… A guy caught her was sitting at the back of the first row,while she sat in the third row right in the middle,next to Morgana.

"Hey,who's the new guy there?"Stacey asked her bestie while constantly looking at the new student.

"Don't know…"

"He is good-looking,don't you think?"

"Yeah…We still don't know his name though…"

"Soon enough. Soon. Enough.",whispered Stacey still couldn't stop scratching.

The teacher started taking the students' name list.

"…,Morgana"

"I'm here!"

"Guinevere."

"Gwen for short ."

"Stacey."

"Here!"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"Right here." Stacey's eyes were suddenly shining with excitement despite the aching on her right wrist,she looked down and saw the red marks she left. With a deep sigh,she knew she had to endure the suffering through the whole class. After Physic course, Phys. Ed .

While walking to the gym,she felt a light tap on the shoulder and to her surprise,it was Arthur. She was glad she could talk to him now,without inventing any random excuses to meet him.

"Hey,I'm sorry…I just got transferred so I can't find my French classroom."

Stacey took a look on the class's location and replied with an enthuastic voice.

"Oh,you turn left down this hallway,upstairs,you turn to the left again and there you go!"

"Ok,thanks a lot…Without you, I'd probably be late." He said with a charming smile.

Stacey looked at him and with a small nod,she returned a warm smile. What she didn't know is that Arthur noticed the red scratches on her wrist.

"Wo,why is your wrist so…?"

"Ah,you know what? I don't have a clue,it happened this morning,in Physic? It's so uncomfortable,the aching…even now,it's still hurting from rough scratches ah…"

"Here,let me try something." He took her wrist and rubbed it smoothly with his hands.

"Huh,what…are you doing?"

"It's a trick…It works for me!" He let out a small chuckle and Stacey did felt better,it was strange that one touch from this guy could get her out of her msery. It was such a relief...

"_My_ turn to thank you…Arthur,I mean your hands are magical wow!" She giggled and slapped her forehead.

"Ah,I mean you have really… effective ways!"

"Thanks…"

_Strange feeling_,she thought.

Stacey actually felt a strong connexion between them. Just as they were about to leave,when he waved at her,she saw a small drawing on his right wrist.

Stacey couldn't figure out what it was but she felt something when her eyes met the black tattoo.

"Ah nevermind,it's just a tattoo."

Her day wasn't an unpleasant one,but it could had been better.

When she got home,Stacey grabbed an apple from the fruit basket in the kitchen and went upstairs. She sat on her bed ,she was going to take a bite until…she saw _it_.

A baby purple color drawing was forming on her right wrist.

"No,not again!"

She screamed when it turned out to be an image of the same kind Arthur Pendragon had.

A permanent tattoo printed in her skin for life,_a baby purple color dragon with pink neck. _Stacey felt her heart was almost out of her chest,the pounding wouldn't stop.

_I need answers..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Truth

Stacey opened her eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to find out what's happening to me..."

At school,Stacey got all her stuff and headed to her History classroom. On her way to the stairs,a guy walked beside her,she gave him a smile.

All of a sudden,his eyes turned from dark brown to yellow. Stacey 's eyes grew wide and blink twice to make sure it wasn't her imagination.

The color slowly fainted and they were normal again...

"You ok?" when he touched her shoulder, she sensed an anormal feeling, it was if she knew he meant harm.

"Huh...Yeah,I'm ok." The next thing she did was running way from this strange but most of all,frightening golden eyes.

_Am I crazy ?...The scales,the tattoo,the eyes..._

When she got to her History classroom,she caught Arthur sitting there and listening to music. She pulled angrily the earphones away and whispered in his ears.

"I need to talk to you,now!"

"Hello class! Good morning,how ya doing? Finally Friday !" Mr. Jones walked in and waved at his students. This only made Stacey rolled her eyes and looking up,she wondered why he couldn't pick a better time than this?

She sat on her chair and waited and waited. When it was finally over,she hurried to Arthur and tapped on his shoulder.

"Arthur...I need to tell you something. Yesterday,I saw you had a black tattoo on your right wrist,a black dragon? Well,at night,I found on _my_ right wrist,a dragon tattoo and I'm starting to think...that I may be crazy or something. Horrifying stuff happened too,scales on my chin and my neck too!",whispered the young girl while staring at the guy with dirty blonde hair and incredibly deep blue eyes.

"Maybe you're someone really special..." Then he turned and walked away.

"What the hell?" Stacey looked at him go and shrugged.

_I shouldn't even tell him in the first place!_ She thought angrily but pushed it away,because she isn't the type of girl who's down because of a guy.

Back from school,Stacey decided to sleep a while plus she finished all her works on the bus,so she's free for the weekend.

Walking past her parents' bedroom,the wind was howling through the closing them, she noticed a file on the night table of her mother and it was written Adoption File. Stacey got curious,her parents never mentionned adopting a kid. She gasped when she saw her picture as a baby and she'd see it right away was her,her eyes always green and she'd have the small beauty mark under her left eye. Staring at the document,she nearly fainted but instead collapsed on a chair.

She took the file and the papers with her and hid it under her pillow. She got back to her room and sobbed.

So,everything,her whole life was a lie...She would have guessed that her real name isn't Stacey and that her parents are fake.

**Supper time**

Stacey angrily dropped the file and her parents stared with horror at the sheets,covers of the truth.

"So you both were just pretending?!_ When_ you were actually going to tell me or you_ never_ thought of telling! Screw it...I'm out of here!"

"Stacey WAIT!" Her mother grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"We know you are upset,but we were going to tell you!"

"Yeah? Why I have the feeling that it's not true?" But when,she touched her mother's hands to free the grasp,Stacey heard someting talking,sounds like her mother,it is her mother and she's in her head...

_I'm so so sorry Stacey,when we found you,you were just there with those big bright green eyes...We knew you'd be a great daughter and raised you as our own before we had Nathan...Oh if only,you knew how much we'd waited for the right time..._

"So you'd actually..."

"Yes,your mother and I were preparing to tell you but couldn't find the right moment...Please forgive us Stacey."

"What about my biological parents? Where are they?"

"We don't know and we never had information on them,you were just there,at the adoption center..."

"Look,I need to...I can't believe it!" She ran upstairs and slammed the door,shutting herself in her room.

Ten minutes after,she hearded a _tick_ noice from her windows and wiped her tears when it was Arthur... He stopped throwing pebbles when he saw her standing there.

_What he's doing here?! _

She went outside and joined Arthur.

"How did you find my house?"

"Your scent,I can smell your scent miles away from here..."

"Ok,you're creeping me out Arthur."

"Look, now you finally know that they aren't your real parents,aren't you gonna try and find the real ones?"

"Arthur...How do you know all this?! Are you some kind of mind-reader?"

He showed his wrist wrist and under the moonlight,she could see perfectly the dark drawing,the black dragon tattoo. He rolled Stacey's sleeves up.

"What-"

"I know it's kinda rushing things but you need to know everything...a dragon hunter's in town."

"A...dragon...hunter,as in _dragons_..."

"Yes,look this IS your real face,your real appearance."

"That means everyone can see me as..."

"Not mortals."

She looked down and saw the baby purple color dragon,slick long pink neck and spreading it's purple wings. Her mouth went dry and her legs felt numb. Arthur caught her just in time...

_No,I can't-_

_Yes,you're a dragon...A Moonlight Dragon._

_What?You can read my minds?_

_Yeah,and for better and safer ways to communicate with each others,we,Dragons talk this way without anyone knowing._

_YOU ARE A DRAGON?!_

_Arthur Pendragon,bowing to Princess Bright._

As he bowed slowly,he kissed Stacey's right hand. It made her blush like crazy. But she snapped out of it seconds after...

_I'm sorry,my name is Bright..._

_You are Bright Light,daughter of our ruler in Dragons Kingdom...Orrelus Light and your mother is the Queen,Miranda Light...You're the last Moonlight kind and their only heir._

_Wait-How...You know so much about me?_

_We have incredible abilities and powers. Mind-readers,emotion feelers,telepathic,grace and agility,able to detect ennemies._

_Dragon hunters?_

_They are one,but there's more ,how do I know all this? It's because we have an excellent memory too._

_I feel you know more about my past, I suppose even before I was borned._

_Before you were borned,we,Pendragon and Light have a clear alliance. For protections from wars and attacks,we must link both of our kingdoms...For that,Bright Light,you were bethroded._

_What,already engaged to who?!_

_Me,Arthur Pendragon._


End file.
